


And I'll give it to you

by UmiAzuma



Series: Hotter than Hell [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Matt Murdock, Frank is a kinky idiot, Lingerie, Maddie Murdock, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, always a girl matt murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Maddie likes to walk around the house in nothing but a stretchy tank top and panties and it's driving Frank absolutely crazy





	And I'll give it to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/gifts).



Maddie likes to walk around the house in nothing but a stretchy tank top and panties.

 

And it's driving Frank absolutely crazy.

 

She’s been walking around like this all day on this good Sunday. It's laundry day so she's thrown all her clothes, carefully labeled, into the laundry machine and at first she just sat on top of the machine. Her fingers carefully going through a book in braille.

 

Apparently she got bored of that, because when the machine beeped, she threw everything in the dryer and went to the kitchen and poked around there for something to do. 

 

Frank was going  _ insane _ because every time he turned he saw the delicate lace of red and black panties, the outline of Maddie's nipples through the tank top. He wants to lick them and see the wet spot form on the fabric. 

 

He shifts a little in the couch, his jeans are suddenly very tight.

 

The dryer beeps signaling it's done and Maddie rushes to it, bending over to take her clothes out. And  _ oh _ , the panties ride up a little, they're so very tiny. Frank wants to slap that ass. He's done it before and it jiggles so pretty when he does.

 

Maddie carries her bunch of clothes to the bedroom and sits primly in bed organizing everything neatly, too neatly for a blind person. She puts Frank's stuff in the duffle by the door and her own in the drawers (because Frank doesn't want them getting mixed up, he's doing her a favor really, his shirts are too big for her and she'd probably drown in them) and goes back to the kitchen. 

 

She's  _ cleaning _ , dusting the higher shelves as she stands in her top toes and her little blouse rides up (it's also red, the little shit planned this, obviously) and her back curves just so. Her panties ride up a little and it looks like she isn't wearing anything, just the top that Frank desperately wants to lick.

 

He doesn't even know when he made it to the kitchen, but before he knows it, he's bending Maddie against the counter. She gasps and goes willingly, as Frank slides his fingers inside her panties to touch, she's already wet.

 

“You little cock-tease…” He whispers in her ear, Maddie can hear the noise his belt makes as Frank fumbles with it. “Been drivin’ me crazy over here”

 

“Took you long enough.” She giggles and grinds her beautiful ass against the bulge in his pants. 

 

Frank turns her around roughly and makes her sit on the counter, squeezes her tits and finally gets to suck on one nipple over the stretchy fabric of her blouse. Maddie throws her head back and moans, her hands gripping the edge of the counter. Frank's other hand is already pulling her panties down.

 

Just like he thought, the fabric gets a big wet spot where he eagerly sucked on her nipple, and he does the same to the other, making Maddie move her hips slowly against his other hand on her pussy, teasing her clit and getting her extra wet.

 

“Oh Frank! Please!” She spreads her legs a little more, and Frank has to take his hands off her to take his pants and his boxers off. Maddie pulls on his shirt desperately. “Please fuck me…”

 

Frank yanks her top down, exposing her tits and latches on to one greedily as he roughly goes inside her. Takes her small wrists with one hand and puts her hands behind her back, thrusting fast and hard. Every time he moves inside her she lets out a little whine that gets louder and louder.

 

Maddie lives for moments like this, when Frank just lets go of everything and fucks her. They both stop thinking about the past or the future and just focus on  _ here _ and  _ now _ and how good it feels to be together. Maddie feels like a  _ woman _ and knows Frank, inside her, licking her nipples and fucking her senseless feels like a  _ man _ . It's right. It's perfect.

 

They come together in the kitchen, and again in the bed, where Frank carries Maddie to after he's done with her the first time. Makes her put on the panties again to eat her out through the fabric and marvel at how they look, all wet with his saliva and her orgasm.

 

She's a mess after the third time he makes her cum only from licking and teasing her nipples, extra sensitive as they are. Frank takes his sweet time with each one, taking great pleasure in the taste of her skin and the sounds she makes.

 

Later, as she sleeps, squished against Frank's chest, he comes to a terrifying realization. 

 

He hasn't thought about Maria in a few days. Every time he wakes up, the first thing he thinks is not “this is not Maria”. Instead, he looks down and hopes to see Maddie's precious sleeping face. And that's scary.

 

It can only mean one thing.

 

He's madly in love with Maddie Murdock.


End file.
